


Family Ties

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where they find themselves this holiday season, the members of Don's team find they have much to be thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #347 – Grandparent
> 
> I wanted to write something for the holidays this year--I've done it for every one of the fandoms I currently write for--and this was the perfect opportunity. This story is a sort-of slice of life fic, broken into four parts, giving us a glimpse of life after the show has ended. They all feature canon pairings save one: I couldn't resist, so I put Colby and Liz together.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Colby sits on the couch, a fire crackling in the fireplace. It's been years since he's been home for Christmas, but this year he made the effort. And he brought Liz with him, which made his mother happy. 

This thing with Liz is new, and he can't figure out why they haven't done it sooner. But, he's not one for regrets anymore. After everything that's happened, he's finally happy and that's enough. 

~o~

Nikki laughs as her grandmother tries to get Ian to eat one more slice of Sweet Potato pie. It's her specialty, but he complains she's trying to fatten him up for the winter. 

It's Christmas, she tells him. No time for counting calories, only blessings. Nikki catches Ian's eye, and he winks at her. She smiles and settles back to watch the test of wills. She knows Gram will win, but she doesn't care. She knows who the real winner is here. 

~o~

David's at the office this year, but he doesn't mind. He's the boss now, and sometimes that means staying behind. It's not that far from DC to New York, so he's promised his mother he'll visit for New Year's. 

And really, he'd have it no other way. He's been waiting for this opportunity for a long time, so to him it's worth the sacrifice. 

~o~

Alan smiles as he surveys the dining room. Charlie and Amita surprised him by flying in for the first night of Hannukah, tumbling through the door with Don and Robin, who'd picked them up from the airport. 

He's happy that his boys have found such wonderful wives. It makes him wistful for just a moment, remembering his own beloved Margaret. He hopes someday there'll be grandchildren, but he won't push. He's content now, and that's something to be celebrated. 

~Finis


End file.
